


然后呢，一起走吧

by orangeeee



Category: mayday - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeeee/pseuds/orangeeee
Summary: 纯纸上谈兵请勿模仿18岁以下请离开
Kudos: 1





	1. 五十---one day in Tabei

五十——one day in Taibei

枕边有着他的味道，你安稳的睡着了。  
凌晨三点，你恍惚间睁开眼睛，习惯性按亮了手机。锁屏上待办事项赫然写着：下午两点有个约会。双眼闭好后，睡意却消失不见了。

和其他四位团员吃过午饭后开车回到了家里，进家门时你放下包，钻进卫生间仔仔细细补了妆然后说了一句“我出去一下，晚饭前回来”然后带上大门下楼去了。故意没换掉外衣的他看你前脚出了门，后脚进了另一部电梯，下到一层，发动好车子刚好看见你长了在路边等你的的士。回台北的路上，你一直在用谷歌地图查着什么，然后还在urber定了出租车，原来小到去个便利店都会和他说，今天都要去到打车才能到的地方却没和他报备，他也不是怀疑你背着他去见什么男人，只是心里隐隐不安，一切发生在你身上他所不知道的事情都让他感到不安。出租车载你到了内湖一处文创园区，工作日没什么人来看展，园区里人少的可怜。你下了车掏出手机按着导航找到了约定的咖啡店。  
进店后，你一眼就看见了约你出来的那个人。  
你坐到她对面的沙发上，“抱歉，我第一次来这里找了好久才找到” 尽管对面这位让你浑身不舒服 但是该有的礼貌还是不能少

“没想到你真的会来”  
“你又不能把我怎么样，我怕什么”  
“看来老板没带你来过这里，这间咖啡店也是团队里一位已经离职的伙伴开的” 语气中带着一丝不屑和嘲讽。  
“直奔主题吧，有什么事情”  
“叫个咖啡，边喝边聊” 一个响指唤来了服务生，“两杯冰美式再加额外单加两个shot”  
你盘算着生理期快到，这一杯要是喝下去那是真的会把自己作死，但是你是在不愿意多讲一句话，咖啡杯带着冷凝水端上来时，你还是喝了几口。

对面坐的面孔你很熟悉，但是这个人对你来说确是陌生的。  
你曾经以最大的善意去揣测人性，但是她的出现告诉了你，这种做法简直就是天大的笑话。  
她是助理，资深助理所以也选在了避人耳目的文创区一间没什么客人光顾的咖啡馆见面。  
你尝了一口这个店里的咖啡暗骂了一句：真难喝。  
不知道是该继续小口小口的珉这杯咖啡还是开口和这个压根不想理的人讲话。  
这道选择题好难做  
“约我出来想做什么” 还是你先开了口，你想快点结束这场来的莫名其妙的对话赶快回到你的温柔乡。  
“聊聊你和老板之间的事儿” 是一种带着不屑一顾的语气。  
“我们之间的事儿你应该都清楚的吧，有什么想问的”  
“其实我也不感兴趣你们之间的事情”  
你最反感这种无效的沟通，“既然你不感兴趣我们之间的事情，那我是不是可以走人了“ 你抓起包准备起身时，听到了熟悉的那句话  
“反正你们之间也没什么事情”  
“哼” 你把包包放回身后，“终于又听见你说一次这句话了”  
“对这句‘我们之间没什么可公开的’是我瞎扯的” ，你估计到了她会说这个事情但是没想到一个人能把扯谎说的这么云淡风轻，“我没想到这几个字能让你难受了那么久” 。  
那几天她看见陈信宏魂不守舍的样子猜出了八九分是你们俩之间出了问题，内心为自己成功的挑拨离间暗爽了好一阵子，  
“这种事情不用你坦白我也能猜到”  
“你猜到与否一点意义都没有，可你没想过为什么就凭我一个你眼中的外人的一句话就把你们俩搞成这样么？” 她把牛奶倒进喝了一半的咖啡里，原本澄澈的琥珀色瞬间变得浑浊，木质搅拌棒安静的搅动起一个一个漩涡。  
当面对同性，尤其是这种不怀好意的同性时，你智商绝对是100%在线的状态。  
她想故技重施，想把你引导你去臆测你和他之间的感情脆弱的不堪一击，想让你自己击败自己。  
同一个错误不会犯两次，同一道坎不会被绊倒两次才是个聪明的女人。

“因为他相信你，所以我也相信你。不是因为你有多好，而是因为他太好了”  
你承认她是个合格的工作伙伴，面对专业的问题她一打二，各种棘手的问题她也能处理的得心应手，但是她越界了。

“我陪他的时间是你的好几倍，你不过也是看他走红后才认识他。”  
听到这句软绵绵的话，你扑哧笑了一下  
“你果真还是盯着这个问题不放，这么多年你还是个助理你也没反思过自己吗？”，你端起面前的咖啡，轻抿了一口，“你每天想东想西，就没想过为什么我只花了半年的时间就从陌生人变成了她女朋友？”  
“不过是看你新鲜罢了，你配不上他” 她说也无不道理，最初的吸引的确有新鲜感的加成，但是相处下来彼此的契合感才是推动两个人感情升温的利器。  
“呵呵，果真和我想的一样，你只看到了我新鲜，我年。这么多年了，你还是没看到他的心啊” 你故意不把问题说的明了，犹抱琵琶半遮面的回答让她百爪挠心，她迫切的想知道你口中的陈信宏的心是什么。  
“你想说什么” 本来翘着的腿放平了，随意搭在沙发上的双手收紧到了胸前，这些她没意识到的动作出卖了她不安的心  
“我想说我和你最大的不一样就是，你的一切是他给你的，你眼中他什么都比你强。所以你总是在看谁能配得上他，然而我的一切都是属于我自己的，我眼中的是两个人在一起不是靠谁配的上谁，靠在一起刚刚好就足够了”，你端起杯子把剩下的咖啡一饮而尽，“如果我和你一定要分个高下，那我只能说从你成为他助理的那一天起，你就输给我了，小奇”。  
对面的人显然被你绕进去了，沉默了一时半刻想说些什么却又说不出口。  
你不确定上面那些话是否禁得起推敲，你更想赶快离开了这个灯光昏暗的咖啡馆。  
“谢谢你的咖啡，虽然味道不怎么样。来北京我请你喝好喝的咖啡，你老板也说好喝的那一种”你拿起沙发上的链条包起身离开时，她瞥见了你手腕上满钻的卡地亚手镯，是当初他不顾团队的劝阻执意要去专柜买给你的。  
这间咖啡不行，甜品不行，装修不行的咖啡馆客人寥寥无几，助理看着放在桌子另一侧的玻璃杯上残留着你的口红印，想到那句从你浆果色双唇中吐出的”从你成为他助理那一天起，你就输给我了，小奇”，失手或是故意打碎了你用过的那只玻璃杯。  
轻脆的玻璃破碎声引来了店员，店员远远的看着这位面相凶狠的客人不敢靠近，她也自知行为不当，压了1000台币在桌牌上，离开了。

和店内昏黄的灯光不同，4点的台北依旧有很好的阳关。靠着说不清看不懂的导航你找了好几圈后总算找到了进园区的那个门，正准备掏出手机叫车时，看到路边一辆黑色SUV缓缓降下半个窗户后，你小跑着上了车。  
这一幕被助理看的真真切切。

“来这里做什么” 你见他帮你绑好安全带了却没有要开车的意思，有些心虚地问到  
“我应该问你吧” 他左手放在车门扶手上，右手搭在方向盘上  
“见个新朋友，女的” 你想了想还是没说出那个人的名字，他也了解其实你说不说他都能查到你去见了谁，所以你在台北的最后几天，时间宝贵可是不能浪费在这些无关紧要的事情上了。  
那要浪费在什么事情上呢

一路开回到市区的公寓，还没来得及进到房间，两个人在楼道里就扭在了一起。还好在你被吻到眼神模糊的时候他还还能准确的摸出钥匙插进门里。他用脚把门踹上，四下无人的环境里，两个人更放肆了。卫衣不知道什么时候被甩在了地上，上半身只剩下了一件前搭扣的内衣。没有了厚厚的水饺支撑，你的尺寸比他的手掌小了不少，显然无法满足他掌心的空虚，“今天知道了水饺的重要性” 。你身上布料只遮住了身上最后三处，你伸手去解开他的腰带扣，摸到了他底裤的边缘，带着指尖冰冰的温度去找寻他身体上最火热的部分，穿过一小片灌木丛后，参天大树的直径已经超出了你掌心的弧形。你半握着，小心翼翼的用最柔软的指腹去触碰顶端粉色的嫩肉，将带着他身体里流出的欢愉的液体手指放到他眼前，  
“亮晶晶的可真好看” 老司机禁不住“纯情少女”突然的撩拨，耳朵瞬间红透了，但很快又把方向盘握在了自己手里。

他握住沾满黏液的两只手指，在干掉前把你的手指放到了你的ru YUn上，用他喜欢的节奏缓缓的打着圈。许是对于自己的体温太熟息，如此轻抚带来的快感远不及他给你的十分之一。他不止满足于手腕一下有一下无的碰触到那块细嫩嫩的皮和软乎乎的肉，放开你手的手指后，掌心空缺的弧度找到了完美匹配的半圆形。爱抚带来的荷尔蒙似乎无法抵消生理期来临前的胀痛，你踮起脚尖去吻他，想用一个湿吻换他手上片刻的停顿。当舌尖舔过口腔上颌时，麻酥感传遍了全身，你感到腿间流出了一股液体，但似乎和之前的液体不太一样。  
脑子哄了一下后，你意识到应该是亲戚来访了。你用自己的舌头把他的舌送回猫唇里，紧贴着他小声嘟囔到“我好像来了姨妈”。  
他身体明显怔住了，烧到一半的火不知道该怎么灭掉。  
你飞快躲进卫生间处理好突然拜访的亲戚，回到客厅时看见他双目无神的躺在沙发上，刚刚被扯开的衬衫露出了胸前晒不到阳光的地方，白嫩的像一块美玉，你忍不住伸手去摸。  
刚刚贴上去一下就被他的大手捉住了，  
“不要点火，我怕待会儿忍不住浴血奋战”  
你见双腿间的小帐篷快要顶破了裤裆，想再添一勺油，让火再旺一点。  
你抱住他的脖子，把他上半身拉起来，肆无忌惮的亲吻起来。你主动把舌头送进他的口腔，舔过牙龈，挑逗着舌尖。  
你解到他衬衫的最后一颗纽扣时已经跪在他双腿前，高度似乎刚刚好。你缓缓地跪坐在自己的双脚上，手慢慢从膝盖攀上大腿内侧再到今天的终点。  
半个多月没有认真吃饭，整个人清瘦了不少，带着没有多余赘肉的上半身跪在在他双腿前的画面就足以点燃一场战火。上半身靛蓝色的蕾丝内衣把皮肤衬的雪白，一条肩带不听话的从肩头滑落带着罩杯微微离开皮肤，更多的白更多的嫩进入了他的视野。  
你仗着亲戚来访才敢这样把干柴一把一把添进火堆里。舌尖轻触到小腹上，手指顺着本该是人鱼线的位置往下走，修建圆滑的指甲不怕弄疼他，于是你更大胆了。  
武器仓库，严禁烟火。  
指尖沾上一丝一丝的粘液，打圈的滑过两颗装满荷尔蒙的囊袋，滑动到和身体连接处那一块薄皮时，他战栗了一下，手指紧紧扣在你的肩膀上。你感受到他手指的力量，噗嗤笑了一下，  
【以前他用手指把你撩动上云雨之巅时，你也是这么死死扣着他的肩膀】  
食指和中指将gt分泌的粘液涂抹在手心充当润滑液，先以不间断hs式进行热身运动，等他有了快感，听到了属于他的独特的低沉的嗯啊声，加快了手上动作的频率还稍稍握紧了一些些  
“宝宝，别，，，别用力握，轻一点。。。。嘶 、、、、 啊、、、、”  
要不是你大姨妈控制着你的理智，你绝对三下五除二用下半身代替手掌。

你张口含住的动作直接加速了整个过程，口腔内的湿和热虽然不能替代那里，但是被裹住的感觉还是让他爽出了声音。  
你听着他呼吸声渐渐加粗加重，盘算是不是要到了终点。  
你慢慢的吐出那一根，空气和口腔环境的温差让刚刚的欲火退下去一丢丢，你伸出舌尖慢慢舔到两颗软嫩上，一下一下小心翼翼的滑动着舌尖，现在站着的这个人不知道是应该先承认自己腿软了要站不住了还是要直接缴械投降。他已经处在边缘了，算不清还可以再坚持几下舔舐，几下套弄。  
欲射不能的快感享受够了，掌心的润滑液已经干掉，但是此时已经不再需要润滑剂的滋润了。  
一种白色的液体喷洒在你的肩膀，锁骨，内衣，rufang上。  
他喘着粗气，你绕后成就感的舔了舔自己的嘴唇，挺直了腰媚声问到：“不知大人是否满意”  
这一轮定消耗了他不少的精力，往常你都会为自己不合时宜的点火付出惨痛的代价，而今天他除了一个鸳鸯浴什么都没做。  
但是他说了一句让你腿软的话：“下次，换你”。


	2. 五十三——————下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纯纸上谈兵  
请勿模仿  
18岁以下请离开

五十三——————下  
客房服务送来了简单的三明治和两杯热咖啡。  
坐在沙发上舔着手指上的沙拉酱，咽下嘴里最后一口面包后问他“今天要做什么啊”  
“在房间，做爱”   
真是语不惊人死不休啊，差点被一口咖啡呛死  
“什么东西？”语气中带着一丝丝疑问和不安想和他二次确认一下  
“不觉得欠我点什么嘛小丫头”  
他把你手里的咖啡杯放回茶几上，食指和中指并拢钩起你的下巴，盯着忽闪忽闪的睫毛下迷惑的双眸。  
“emmm，晚上还债不好么，现在可以去逛逛街或者看看展也行啊”。  
你往后挪了挪屁股，他就往前跟着你挪，挪到沙发扶手那里无路可退了  
“因为你欠的有点多”两只手指沿着下巴中线蹭到了下唇，指腹沾着所剩无几的唇釉贴到了下排牙齿上。撬开牙关后手指滑进口腔深处，搅动着舌头也搅乱了心神。  
眼看口水就要顺着嘴角流下来，想闭上嘴咽一下口水却被他的手指挡住了。  
”嘶“ 你想把马上流出口腔的唾液吸回去但是失败了  
澄澈的液体沿着嘴角流出来时他的双唇凑了上去，接住了。  
沙发又大又宽，但是两个人偏要挤在角落做彼此的春药。  
他轻轻的哼了一声，手指用力捏了一下下巴，吃到了痛感嘶叫了一声后，他的舌头开始了攻城略地。  
从你的高领打底衫探进去的大手没摸到熟悉的皮肤而是吊带背心的棉布，手指向下到裤腰的位置稍微用力一拽就能让他的手轻松触摸到日思夜想的柔软。嗯，无钢圈薄杯型不中看但是架不住手感好。刚刚修剪过的指甲还带着不那么平滑的毛刺时不时勾住内衣的蕾丝边，许是这一层层棉布的太厚拖慢了他的进度，恋恋不舍的把口腔还给你的软舍，头一偏用门牙扣住你的耳垂冲着耳道轻轻吹出一口气：“把你这个换掉” 。  
不知道他什么时候在浴室的洗手台上放上了一条白色缎面吊带睡裙，

展开那条吊带裙后发现这tm根本就是个qing qu内衣啊。后背大开到腰窝，只要微微弯下身子前身的风光便一览无余了。“怎么还没换好么，一件睡衣而已，需要我帮忙么” 几声敲门声带着他的急躁，如果再不出门怕是他要破门而入直接升级一个浴室play了。 开门前你深呼吸了几下，不就是和自己的男朋友玩一玩成年人的游戏吗，怕什么！

走出卫生间门的时候看见他衬衫扣子解开了两颗，一只手掐着两支香槟杯浅金色的液体微微晃动着。你伸手接过一支被子，拇指食指中指捏住后留在杯沿上一个清晰的口红印，是他最喜欢的属于妖精的红色。

一直靠着门站着的他也把杯子里的就送进口中但没有咽下去，一把搂过你的腰后软软的猫唇贴到了你的唇釉上，被他口腔柔化的酒精渡到你口中。

咽下这一口后，他的舌并未离开你的口腔而是有章法的搅动起来。裙子的大开背让他轻而易举的把手伸到了你的内裤里，一下一下捏着臀部的肉。脑子里忽然觉得这一下一下的有点像腌牛排前给牛肉按摩的手法馁。“啊”忽然的大力把你的思绪抓回到眼前的性事上。“之前已经很不乖了，今天不能乖一点么”还是往日平静温柔的语气但是现在听起来怎么全是勾人的语调呢。你的两只小手从他腰上拿下来，掌心轻轻贴在他胸上，想要用力按一下却发现胸前这两块肉比你想的要硬啊。本来软乎乎的地方硬起来可就不好玩了呢。顺着衬衫的扣子往下，腰腹的柔软没有让你失望，再往下等待你的是已经硬起来的小腹。他单手解开了皮带扣然后握住你的手探进内裤里，怎么不是你熟悉的坚挺？刚刚疑惑了一秒他就把你的手送了出来。“今天功课做的不好唉，它很不满意，我也很不满意”只是捏了捏屁股亲了亲嘴，加上他有意克制没让自己有那么大的反应，见你想伸手去点火他又怕火着的太快灭的太早，几秒钟之间想了个坏点子来激你。他微微离开了你的身体不让你发觉已经高高撑起的小帐篷。你还在困惑那个不硬不软的手感时，他的指腹落在了你的腰窝上“腰窝还在哎”，轻轻按了按送开了细腰。几步挪到沙发边上的，茶几上摆着不知什么时候送进来的香槟和冰桶，原本系在香槟上的丝带被规整的放在一旁，因为那个是用来绑你的手腕的。

双手被束缚在身前，被迫收紧的双臂愣是把两个小馒头中间挤出了好看的Y型阴影。

到了只够杯底的液体后没有送进嘴里，而是倒进了你的锁骨窝。也许这酒从你锁骨窝里喝比从杯子里喝更香醇？

用夹子从冰桶里夹起一块已经微微融化的冰，接触到炽热的身体后，立方体的棱角渐渐圆了0度的水顺着肩上的细带打湿了胸前的布料。  
“湿了哎，是不是可以了” 他用两只手指点在胸前最最凸起的小点点上，轻轻揉了一下后等来了那句动听的呻吟。  
他一把把裙子拉到了胸以下，两个两颗顶着羞红樱桃的布丁进入了他的眼帘。尺寸依旧不尽如人意，一只大手就能把两颗全部握在手里。  
“怎么尺寸还没有进展呢，是不是我还不够努力呢” 说罢又稍稍用力的捏了捏。

不停滑动的喉结证明这个男人快忍不住了，黑色工装裤已经快包不住下半身的巨大了，迫不及待的想扯开白色的裙子然后直接进入你的身体。  
一只手抚上你的大腿，另一只手托着后脑勺手指插进发丝吻上嘴唇，勾起舌头搅动着不停分泌的唾液。  
被丝带绑住的双手不安分的向他两腿间探去，胡乱间有意无意的碰着那块火热，碰的他心乱的不行。“手都绑起来了还这么不乖”，原本放在你大腿上的手去捉住了两只在他腿间作乱的小手，“乖一点，要不该吃苦咯”。  
说完话舌头又继续搅动着，趁你调整呼吸的空档一只手掰开了你的腿，手指贴到了内裤最下面的一层布，“哎，湿乎乎的”，隔着一层布慢慢扩大着湿润。蜜汁隔着布料已经湿到了手指，沙发上也留下了一小片水迹。  
一根手指隔着薄薄的一层布料插入了体内，身上打了一个机灵，吐出了他的舌头咽了咽口水。  
一只手还在下面隔着布料轻轻搅动着，另一只手捏住了你的下巴：“知道为什么么”语气不带着一丝丝温柔和温度。  
“不应该在外面喝那么多酒，不应该那么晚才回到家，还有答应你的事情没做到” 你用只有他能听到的声音嘟囔着。  
“答对了” 他低头深深的封住你的嘴，留在腿间的手扒开内裤手指直接插进了花丛中。  
趁着舌头搅动的空隙艰难的发出几声嗯嗯啊啊的娇喘，空气中情欲的浓度已经快要爆表了但是身体中的异物感还是让你不自觉的夹紧了双腿，一只手指被你夹的死死的，本来想再进入一只的却只能作罢。  
“放松一点，别夹那么紧” 将你压倒在沙发上，一边在裸露的上半身种草莓一边指尖在花心打圈，两腿间越发湿润泥泞，一声声嘤咛从口中吐出来。  
手指向下挪了一点，中指的第一个指节已经进入了，然后是第二节，整根手指全部被吸进去后他开始在蜜洞里搅弄着。  
上下一起的挑逗，下半身快速分泌着爱液，你也不知道是不是一只手指已经不能满足你，嘴里联不成句子的话仿佛是说再多一点。当他手指轻轻刮过入口处那一小块质感不太一样的内壁是，马上激起了一阵猛烈的收缩，你感到下半身源源不断的热流。  
嗯，是潮吹了。  
也许是害羞，也许是太想要他了，你起身挣开了他的手指坐在他大腿上，用嘴唇在他的脖子上下蹭着，鼻腔吹出急促的气体一次次落在他白净的皮肤上，嘴唇中忽然探出的舌尖从下颌骨舔到衬衫的第二颗纽扣。  
“想要么” 他拉着你被绑住的手放在早已经支起的小帐篷上，即使隔着两层布料也能感觉到里面的热烈。  
“要”你嘴里呻吟着，“阿信，我要”叫着他的名字  
“帮我脱衣服” 他没有帮你解开手腕上的蝴蝶结，是要你用嘴。  
用牙衔住衬衫的扣眼再用舌头顶起纽扣，你越是心急解的越慢，衬衫上净是你的口水。终于解开了最后一颗，你准备用牙撬开皮带扣时，从口腔传来的热气让小阿信兴奋的抖了抖，他无意识的按了一下你的头后然后自己伸手一下就解开了皮带扣，他怕等你慢吞吞的解开皮带时小阿信已经憋坏了。  
他起身把你横抱起来，走了两步之后就把裤子留在了沙发一边。把你放在床上后，大手马上去找了胸前的肉团，  
“还不帮我解开手么” 微微欠起身子回应着他的揉捏问道  
作为帮他脱衣服的回应，他用牙咬住丝带的一端，轻轻一拽手就重回了自由。  
一个猝不及防的吻巧落在小腹的地方，你还没来的及反应这个吻他把你的双腿向上半身叠了过去，

一个顶胯悉数进入。  
和刚刚手指的尺寸完全不同的硬物插进的一瞬间你得到了前所未有的满足感，但是当他动起来的时候你手指抠着他的后背开始求饶。  
“阿。。。阿信。。。”  
“叫宏宏” 他拔出一大半，只留下那颗大的可怕的头在入口的敏感处打磨，每一次触碰都是在你的敏感点。  
“宏。。。。宏。。。宏。。宏”你被一下下的触碰刺激的连个叠词都说不完整了。  
一下下的搅动，继续刺激着，刚刚前戏就已经泄过了一次，女性是没有贤者时间的。持续敏感的身体似乎更容易达到高潮，嘴里传来支离破碎的喊叫声，乳尖时有时无的挑逗，腿间一下下的冲撞，汹涌的水一波波的流出，又一次高潮来了。  
分身退出来后，换两根手指进去，动作很轻很缓，温柔的在花丛中戏弄着，缓慢的进入缓慢的拔出。“别，别这样，快进来”   
“快这个字男人很忌讳啊”   
他使坏，指尖忽然大力的按在小花珠上一下下加重着力道，激起你一阵阵颤抖  
“我，我错了”  
“知道错就好，下次记住”  
你点点头  
他抽出手指，停了那么几秒而已，你却觉得那几秒的空虚似乎有一个世纪那么久。他在洞口等着却迟迟不进去，对充盈的渴望爬满了全身，空虚的泪珠顺着眼角流了出来。你满眼委屈的看着他，扭着腰扭着屁股想去迎合他  
又是整根进入，又是浅出深入。  
不知道动了多久，不知道流了多了，最后他的低吟和你的媚叫重叠了，两个人一起到了高潮。

事后，浴缸里，他大开着腿让你靠在他身上，热水包裹着你们。  
“我不想给你自由，我想把你永远留在我身边”  
“我也不想要你给的自由，我就要这么一辈子粘着你”


	3. 五十三——————下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纯纸上谈兵  
请勿模仿  
18岁以下请离开

五十三——————下  
客房服务送来了简单的三明治和两杯热咖啡。  
坐在沙发上舔着手指上的沙拉酱，咽下嘴里最后一口面包后问他“今天要做什么啊”  
“在房间，做爱”   
真是语不惊人死不休啊，差点被一口咖啡呛死  
“什么东西？”语气中带着一丝丝疑问和不安想和他二次确认一下  
“不觉得欠我点什么嘛小丫头”  
他把你手里的咖啡杯放回茶几上，食指和中指并拢钩起你的下巴，盯着忽闪忽闪的睫毛下迷惑的双眸。  
“emmm，晚上还债不好么，现在可以去逛逛街或者看看展也行啊”。  
你往后挪了挪屁股，他就往前跟着你挪，挪到沙发扶手那里无路可退了  
“因为你欠的有点多”两只手指沿着下巴中线蹭到了下唇，指腹沾着所剩无几的唇釉贴到了下排牙齿上。撬开牙关后手指滑进口腔深处，搅动着舌头也搅乱了心神。  
眼看口水就要顺着嘴角流下来，想闭上嘴咽一下口水却被他的手指挡住了。  
”嘶“ 你想把马上流出口腔的唾液吸回去但是失败了  
澄澈的液体沿着嘴角流出来时他的双唇凑了上去，接住了。  
沙发又大又宽，但是两个人偏要挤在角落做彼此的春药。  
他轻轻的哼了一声，手指用力捏了一下下巴，吃到了痛感嘶叫了一声后，他的舌头开始了攻城略地。  
从你的高领打底衫探进去的大手没摸到熟悉的皮肤而是吊带背心的棉布，手指向下到裤腰的位置稍微用力一拽就能让他的手轻松触摸到日思夜想的柔软。嗯，无钢圈薄杯型不中看但是架不住手感好。刚刚修剪过的指甲还带着不那么平滑的毛刺时不时勾住内衣的蕾丝边，许是这一层层棉布的太厚拖慢了他的进度，恋恋不舍的把口腔还给你的软舍，头一偏用门牙扣住你的耳垂冲着耳道轻轻吹出一口气：“把你这个换掉” 。  
不知道他什么时候在浴室的洗手台上放上了一条白色缎面吊带睡裙，

展开那条吊带裙后发现这tm根本就是个qing qu内衣啊。后背大开到腰窝，只要微微弯下身子前身的风光便一览无余了。“怎么还没换好么，一件睡衣而已，需要我帮忙么” 几声敲门声带着他的急躁，如果再不出门怕是他要破门而入直接升级一个浴室play了。 开门前你深呼吸了几下，不就是和自己的男朋友玩一玩成年人的游戏吗，怕什么！

走出卫生间门的时候看见他衬衫扣子解开了两颗，一只手掐着两支香槟杯浅金色的液体微微晃动着。你伸手接过一支被子，拇指食指中指捏住后留在杯沿上一个清晰的口红印，是他最喜欢的属于妖精的红色。

一直靠着门站着的他也把杯子里的就送进口中但没有咽下去，一把搂过你的腰后软软的猫唇贴到了你的唇釉上，被他口腔柔化的酒精渡到你口中。

咽下这一口后，他的舌并未离开你的口腔而是有章法的搅动起来。裙子的大开背让他轻而易举的把手伸到了你的内裤里，一下一下捏着臀部的肉。脑子里忽然觉得这一下一下的有点像腌牛排前给牛肉按摩的手法馁。“啊”忽然的大力把你的思绪抓回到眼前的性事上。“之前已经很不乖了，今天不能乖一点么”还是往日平静温柔的语气但是现在听起来怎么全是勾人的语调呢。你的两只小手从他腰上拿下来，掌心轻轻贴在他胸上，想要用力按一下却发现胸前这两块肉比你想的要硬啊。本来软乎乎的地方硬起来可就不好玩了呢。顺着衬衫的扣子往下，腰腹的柔软没有让你失望，再往下等待你的是已经硬起来的小腹。他单手解开了皮带扣然后握住你的手探进内裤里，怎么不是你熟悉的坚挺？刚刚疑惑了一秒他就把你的手送了出来。“今天功课做的不好唉，它很不满意，我也很不满意”只是捏了捏屁股亲了亲嘴，加上他有意克制没让自己有那么大的反应，见你想伸手去点火他又怕火着的太快灭的太早，几秒钟之间想了个坏点子来激你。他微微离开了你的身体不让你发觉已经高高撑起的小帐篷。你还在困惑那个不硬不软的手感时，他的指腹落在了你的腰窝上“腰窝还在哎”，轻轻按了按送开了细腰。几步挪到沙发边上的，茶几上摆着不知什么时候送进来的香槟和冰桶，原本系在香槟上的丝带被规整的放在一旁，因为那个是用来绑你的手腕的。

双手被束缚在身前，被迫收紧的双臂愣是把两个小馒头中间挤出了好看的Y型阴影。

到了只够杯底的液体后没有送进嘴里，而是倒进了你的锁骨窝。也许这酒从你锁骨窝里喝比从杯子里喝更香醇？

用夹子从冰桶里夹起一块已经微微融化的冰，接触到炽热的身体后，立方体的棱角渐渐圆了0度的水顺着肩上的细带打湿了胸前的布料。  
“湿了哎，是不是可以了” 他用两只手指点在胸前最最凸起的小点点上，轻轻揉了一下后等来了那句动听的呻吟。  
他一把把裙子拉到了胸以下，两个两颗顶着羞红樱桃的布丁进入了他的眼帘。尺寸依旧不尽如人意，一只大手就能把两颗全部握在手里。  
“怎么尺寸还没有进展呢，是不是我还不够努力呢” 说罢又稍稍用力的捏了捏。

不停滑动的喉结证明这个男人快忍不住了，黑色工装裤已经快包不住下半身的巨大了，迫不及待的想扯开白色的裙子然后直接进入你的身体。  
一只手抚上你的大腿，另一只手托着后脑勺手指插进发丝吻上嘴唇，勾起舌头搅动着不停分泌的唾液。  
被丝带绑住的双手不安分的向他两腿间探去，胡乱间有意无意的碰着那块火热，碰的他心乱的不行。“手都绑起来了还这么不乖”，原本放在你大腿上的手去捉住了两只在他腿间作乱的小手，“乖一点，要不该吃苦咯”。  
说完话舌头又继续搅动着，趁你调整呼吸的空档一只手掰开了你的腿，手指贴到了内裤最下面的一层布，“哎，湿乎乎的”，隔着一层布慢慢扩大着湿润。蜜汁隔着布料已经湿到了手指，沙发上也留下了一小片水迹。  
一根手指隔着薄薄的一层布料插入了体内，身上打了一个机灵，吐出了他的舌头咽了咽口水。  
一只手还在下面隔着布料轻轻搅动着，另一只手捏住了你的下巴：“知道为什么么”语气不带着一丝丝温柔和温度。  
“不应该在外面喝那么多酒，不应该那么晚才回到家，还有答应你的事情没做到” 你用只有他能听到的声音嘟囔着。  
“答对了” 他低头深深的封住你的嘴，留在腿间的手扒开内裤手指直接插进了花丛中。  
趁着舌头搅动的空隙艰难的发出几声嗯嗯啊啊的娇喘，空气中情欲的浓度已经快要爆表了但是身体中的异物感还是让你不自觉的夹紧了双腿，一只手指被你夹的死死的，本来想再进入一只的却只能作罢。  
“放松一点，别夹那么紧” 将你压倒在沙发上，一边在裸露的上半身种草莓一边指尖在花心打圈，两腿间越发湿润泥泞，一声声嘤咛从口中吐出来。  
手指向下挪了一点，中指的第一个指节已经进入了，然后是第二节，整根手指全部被吸进去后他开始在蜜洞里搅弄着。  
上下一起的挑逗，下半身快速分泌着爱液，你也不知道是不是一只手指已经不能满足你，嘴里联不成句子的话仿佛是说再多一点。当他手指轻轻刮过入口处那一小块质感不太一样的内壁是，马上激起了一阵猛烈的收缩，你感到下半身源源不断的热流。  
嗯，是潮吹了。  
也许是害羞，也许是太想要他了，你起身挣开了他的手指坐在他大腿上，用嘴唇在他的脖子上下蹭着，鼻腔吹出急促的气体一次次落在他白净的皮肤上，嘴唇中忽然探出的舌尖从下颌骨舔到衬衫的第二颗纽扣。  
“想要么” 他拉着你被绑住的手放在早已经支起的小帐篷上，即使隔着两层布料也能感觉到里面的热烈。  
“要”你嘴里呻吟着，“阿信，我要”叫着他的名字  
“帮我脱衣服” 他没有帮你解开手腕上的蝴蝶结，是要你用嘴。  
用牙衔住衬衫的扣眼再用舌头顶起纽扣，你越是心急解的越慢，衬衫上净是你的口水。终于解开了最后一颗，你准备用牙撬开皮带扣时，从口腔传来的热气让小阿信兴奋的抖了抖，他无意识的按了一下你的头后然后自己伸手一下就解开了皮带扣，他怕等你慢吞吞的解开皮带时小阿信已经憋坏了。  
他起身把你横抱起来，走了两步之后就把裤子留在了沙发一边。把你放在床上后，大手马上去找了胸前的肉团，  
“还不帮我解开手么” 微微欠起身子回应着他的揉捏问道  
作为帮他脱衣服的回应，他用牙咬住丝带的一端，轻轻一拽手就重回了自由。  
一个猝不及防的吻巧落在小腹的地方，你还没来的及反应这个吻他把你的双腿向上半身叠了过去，

一个顶胯悉数进入。  
和刚刚手指的尺寸完全不同的硬物插进的一瞬间你得到了前所未有的满足感，但是当他动起来的时候你手指抠着他的后背开始求饶。  
“阿。。。阿信。。。”  
“叫宏宏” 他拔出一大半，只留下那颗大的可怕的头在入口的敏感处打磨，每一次触碰都是在你的敏感点。  
“宏。。。。宏。。。宏。。宏”你被一下下的触碰刺激的连个叠词都说不完整了。  
一下下的搅动，继续刺激着，刚刚前戏就已经泄过了一次，女性是没有贤者时间的。持续敏感的身体似乎更容易达到高潮，嘴里传来支离破碎的喊叫声，乳尖时有时无的挑逗，腿间一下下的冲撞，汹涌的水一波波的流出，又一次高潮来了。  
分身退出来后，换两根手指进去，动作很轻很缓，温柔的在花丛中戏弄着，缓慢的进入缓慢的拔出。“别，别这样，快进来”   
“快这个字男人很忌讳啊”   
他使坏，指尖忽然大力的按在小花珠上一下下加重着力道，激起你一阵阵颤抖  
“我，我错了”  
“知道错就好，下次记住”  
你点点头  
他抽出手指，停了那么几秒而已，你却觉得那几秒的空虚似乎有一个世纪那么久。他在洞口等着却迟迟不进去，对充盈的渴望爬满了全身，空虚的泪珠顺着眼角流了出来。你满眼委屈的看着他，扭着腰扭着屁股想去迎合他  
又是整根进入，又是浅出深入。  
不知道动了多久，不知道流了多了，最后他的低吟和你的媚叫重叠了，两个人一起到了高潮。

事后，浴缸里，他大开着腿让你靠在他身上，热水包裹着你们。  
“我不想给你自由，我想把你永远留在我身边”  
“我也不想要你给的自由，我就要这么一辈子粘着你”


End file.
